Our Way
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: After the fight training in Eclipse, Jasper explains to Alice why he's so worried about her, why he needs to protect her. One shot


**A/N: I was so inspired by seeing **_**Eclipse**_** that I just had to write this. It wouldn't leave me alone :D **

**This takes place after the fight training in **_**Eclipse**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Jasper and I were lying on our bed, just content to hold each other and stay here forever. Of course, it wouldn't last and the problems we had to face would resurface. But for now, it was just us.

"You don't have to watch Bella tonight, do you?" Jasper asked, pressing his lips to my hair.

I shook my head, nuzzling my face into his neck. "No, Rosalie and Esme have duty tonight."

"Good."

I smiled. "Don't feel like letting me leave?"

Jasper chuckled. "I don't feel like sharing."

"Good," I repeated, pulling back to smile up at him.

"You were…amazing. I think you shocked not only Bella, but all those dogs with how great you are at fighting."

I reached up to tap my temple. "Built in self-defense mechanism. And you were pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Whitlock."

He laughed. "I was still beaten by my wife, Mrs. Whitlock."

I loved when he called me that. It just made me smile. It was Jasper, proclaiming me as his. Of course, the bite on my neck also said that.

Jasper's easy smile melted into a frown. "But I still worry about you."

I sighed and looked away, resting my head on his chest. "Jazz, I'll be fine. I know how to fight."

"I _know_ that. Fuck Alice, I really know that, better than anyone."

"So why are you worried?" This was an age old argument. I couldn't even count how many times we had gone over this.

"I…can't lose you. Even the slight possibility is too much. I'd rather die than have you in danger." Jasper held me closer, stroking his fingers through my hair.

"I know," I whispered, "and I feel the same way. But Jasper, I know you can take care of yourself. I am going to worry, but that will only distract me. So don't worry about me."

"Impossible," Jasper growled.

"Why is it so hard to let me be…independent?"

Jasper sighed in frustration and released me. He stood up and started pacing. _Shit_. I sat up on my elbows to watch, waiting for the torrent of anger I knew was coming. "Let you be independent? The last time I did that, I had to worry whether or not I was ever going to see you again! Alice, the one time I let you go off alone on some crazy adventure save Bella, it turned into so much more! You could have _died_ and it would have been all my fault! Alice," he turned to me, all his raw pain shone in his eyes. I bit my lip, knowing I caused that. "Alice, I can't lose you. Please, you're the one thing I have that means _anything_. If I can't protect you, keep you safe…I'll go insane. If I even think about losing you...you…_dying_, I can't even comprehend… I don't remember how I ever lived when you weren't there, how I ever found the will to do _anything_. You truly are _everything_ to me and I just can't even let losing you be a possibility, so don't let it." He took a deep breath and grabbed his head in his hands.

I stood quickly and placed my hands over his, seeing how they were easily dwarfed by his. "Jazz…okay, I'll be careful."

Jasper didn't say anything. He just pulled me into his arms, laying his head on my shoulder and standing absolutely still. I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against his chest and brushed my fingers through his hair soothingly.

"I love you, Alice," Jasper whispered into my shoulder.

"And I love you, Jasper," I murmured. 'I love you' was rarely said in our relationship. It was unneeded, because we both already knew how the other felt. But at times like this, it was a reassurance, a promise.

He pulled back slightly before leaning forward and kissing me. Kissing Jasper was as breathing would be for a human, it just came naturally. Of course, humans don't get aroused from breathing deeply, like kissing Jasper deeply did to me. I didn't really know if having an empathic husband was a blessing or a curse. Sometimes it was one, other times it was the other.

Jasper's fingers threaded into my short hair and I grabbed his shoulders, pulling myself closer. He lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist, evening our heights and making the kiss easier. He moved back to the bed.

His hands slid down my back to my hips. He pulled my lower half closer to his as the kiss continued, though not lustfully. Right now, it wasn't about lust. It was about love and the need to be as close as possible to each other.

I worked to lift his shirt over his head, removing my lips from his while doing so. For the brief moments our mouths were apart, Jasper slid my shirt off. Our lips met again and worked together effortlessly. His hands ran over my back, unhooking my bra along the way.

I shrugged off the straps before skimming my fingers over Jasper's scarred flesh. I traced the individual bites. His hands moved lovingly over my body, caressing it gently. He had always been too careful with me, like I was always on the brink of breaking into a million pieces.

Jasper undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs. I helped by lifting my hips up. His lips left mine and instead pressed kisses across my jaw and down my neck He paused at his bite from years ago. His tongue brushed over it, tracing it. I shivered slightly at the soft touch.

I flattened my hands against his chest and ran them down to his jeans. Practiced, I quickly unbuttoned them. He helped kick them off and down his legs.

Jasper kissed back up to my face. His eyes met mine, gold meeting gold. He kissed me once and reached down to my leg. He ran his hand down my thigh to my knee before pulling it up against his hip. Our hips caused the most beautiful friction and I let out a little moan. I loved being like this with Jasper. Not only the face-paced, crazy sex we had sometimes, but also the slow, tender lovemaking that took up the rest of the time.

The last items of clothing were removed and Jasper shifted above me, keeping his weight carefully off despite the fact that it wouldn't hurt me. Jasper was still a gentleman, through and through. His large hands took hold of my waist and our hips came together in one thrust. Jasper groaned into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and moaned, letting my head fall back in pleasure.

Over the years, we had learned how to move in sync when making love. We'd move our hips together, which made sex all the better and more beautiful. Jasper's lips met my own again as my free leg wrapped around his waist to join the other. This caused him to move deeper into me and we both moaned in pleasure.

Jasper's hands grabbed my own and lifted them above my head, on the pillow. Our bare chests were rubbing together as we moved and the roughness of his skin against my own unmarked skin caused an amazing sensation.

Our hips started to come together faster, with more force but still holding all the same passion. His lips moved more frantically yet lovingly against mine. With a final thrust I felt myself reach that point of climax and cried his name into his mouth. Jasper followed soon after with a grunt of my name.

And afterwards, we laid together, my head on his chest, his arm around me.

"I'll always worry," Jasper whispered. I looked up to find he was staring at the ceiling. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't help it."

"I know, my love," I murmured, reaching up to stroke his face.

Jasper smiled and moved his head to kiss my hand. "I know you know."

I smiled also and sighed in even more contentment than before. We could pretend there wasn't mortal danger ahead. We could pretend there wasn't an army after Bella. Or we could face it together, working it out with not only words, but actions. We'll always protect and love each other, even though the other might get a little…annoyed, it's done out of love and that's just something hard to ignore.


End file.
